L'amore è Cieco Love Is Blind
by Adirana Alves
Summary: Clark falls into a different version of his world and is left to do one thing...live a new life. Will he fall for Lana again or will he follow through with a different choice? Chlark till' the end Minor Clana thankfully story not for Clana fans!
1. Chapter 1

**What if Clark was sent to an alternate dimension…?**

Shows Clark falling from the sky

Shows Jonathan and Martha letting him into their home

**What if he had to go through high school all over again…?**

Shows Clark walking down the halls of Smallville High

Shows girls eyeing him

**What if he meets someone…?**

"Hello." Clark

"Hey." Blonde girl walking off

**What if he'd meet Lana again…?**

"Lana!"

"Uh…do I know you?"

**Would he feel the same way…?**

Shows him starring over at the blonde girl

Shows blond girl laughing with Lana

**Would it change anything when he goes back to his dimension…?**

"Clark!"

"Chloe…"

**Find out…**

_L'amore è Cieco_

A/N: Please tell me what you think!!!


	2. Chapter One: Strange

**A/N:**Chlark is my favorite Smallville couple of all time, second in Calicia. I hate Clana and Clois. Sadly Lana and Clark are together in the seventh season, but there is still hope.

[Things inside are mood music, _thoughts__ are italic_ "Speech in quotation," actions and other are normal.

**Warning** There are small fight scenes and minor Clana (I know, I hate it, too)

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own Smallville and the Characters in the show, but if I did there would be major Chlark action going on!

* * *

**Chapter One: ****Strange**

Clark felt weightless as his body tumbled towards Earth. One second he was talking to Chloe and the next he was falling through space. He could smell the crisp air as he passed the Earth's atmosphere, now tumbling through clouds, which dampened his clothes. He closed his eyes awaiting the loud thump he would make once he hit the ground.

He felt his body hit something soft and he slowly opened his eyes. He was surrounded by barrels of hay. He slowly stood up on shaky knees and looked around to what was his barn. He lost control of his legs for a moment and managed to tumble down the barn steps. The loud thump he'd been waiting for finally making its appearance._ I__ must've been sleeping, in the hay?__ Weird._ He traveled toward the familiar yellow painted farm house he has lived in since his ship crashed on Earth. But, something in the air felt different, something in him. His body felt slow and as he tried to super speed, a few moments into it he realized he was running like any other normal healthy human.

When he tired super blowing the only thing it caused was a splitting headache. He tried heat vision, aiming at a small patch of grass, straining his eyes. Nothing happened. _What is going on?_

"Clark, nice to see that you are up doing your chores," A familiar voice called from the porch.

"Mom!" Clark exclaimed with surprise at her sudden appearance. She looked like the same old Martha Kent he'd grown up with, referring to her as his mother.

"Honey…aren't you going to come in for breakfast before school?" She asked him, a puzzled look growing on her face as she starred down at him from where she stood.

Clark starred up at her for a moment, thinking of what to say, "Um…yeah." He said.

He met her at the steps and was surprised to come face-to-face with none other than Jonathan Kent (He died like in the 5th season Sob).

"Hey, Clark," Jonathan said greeting Clark with a bear hug.

"Dad!" Clark exclaimed, yet again, lost in shock. He remembered the day his father died, not shortly after the election winner had been announced. The warmth of his father both bother and confused him, yet, it was something he had been missing since he had died. This was so surreal, it had to be a trick, like when that phantom zoner trapped him in a world were Chloe died, Martha was married to Lionel, and Lana was his long time girlfriend, who thought he was crazy. _This isn't real!_Clark repeated in his head as they lead him into their home…his home.

Inside everything looked the same. The same furniture, the same kitchenware, and the same dining table, but somehow it was all so different. Jonathan handed Clark a red backpack…the same backpack he had on his very first day of school at Smallville High.

"Today's a big day Clark," Martha informed him, handing him a plate of eggs and a few strips of bacon.

"Are you going to try-out for the football team?" Jonathan asked him, an excited glow growing in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Martha as he said this and starring long and hard at Clark.

"I thought you didn't want me to play football," Clark answered remembering all the no's he heard from Jonathan when he had asked him to sign the permission slip so that he could join the football team. Then, when he did join it, his father started to ease up and actually supported him in it, kind of.

"Since when…I been training you to try-out since you started middle school. And now that you are starting your freshmen year your ready to try-out for the Crows. Clark, don't tell me you're having second thought!" Jonathan exclaimed growing slightly upset as his son talked.

"But…what about my abilities?" Clark asked him, cautious about every word he said.

"Having a good arm, is a great ability you will need for football, son, and you have that, plus you can run a mile in about three minutes."

_Three Minutes? _Clark knew he could do that in a millisecond if he super speed. It was so strange, Martha and Jonathan seems oblivious to any special abilities he could have, though he didn't have them now.

"Clark eat up…Lex will be here in a few minutes to drop you off at school." Martha informed him, beginning to clean the stove top. Jonathan went to reading his newspaper and all that was left for Clark to do was eat. But he didn't.

Instead he asked, "Lex?"

From behind his newspaper Jonathan answered, "Clark are you okay? You are acting strange this morning...Lex Luthor, is taking you to school, since he went to Smallville High when he was your age."

"So we're friends?" Clark asked him, setting his plate down.

"Friends?" Martha laughed tossing her cleaning rag into the sink, "More like brothers. You guys are usually inseparable."

_H__onk__. Honk._

"That's Lex, honey," Martha said pecking Clark on the cheek and ushering him out of the door. The door slammed loudly behind him and he had an amazed look of confusion and disbelief on his face. Lex was parked behind the Kent's red truck in what looked like a Hummer, but then again he wasn't surprised since Lex was the second richest man in Smallville, only behind Lionel, his father.

"Hey, Clark," Lex yelled his greeting from the driver's seat of the Hummer, "Hop in."

Clark was reluctant for a moment then decided upon getting in. _I might as __well;__ it might help me figure out what's going on._

They drove in silence Lex, concentrating on the road, and Clark starring out the window as a bus of Freshmen Crows past, hollering and chanting, Go Crows.

"So, Clark, you didn't tell your dad about the party I'm taking you to tonight, right? " Lex asked him, his attention still on the road ahead of him.

"What party, Lex?" Clark asked him starring over at where Lex sat, wondering if he should trust him or not.

"The one we've been planning on going to," Lex answered dumbfounded that Clark forgot so quickly, "Are you okay Clark? We've been talking about it for weeks!"

"I'm sorry, Lex. I'm not all here today. Can you catch me up on what we're specifically doing today?"

Lex starred at Clark for a moment then sighed, "Okay. You're going to go to school. After, I'm going to pick you up, and take you to the Talon to work your shift, and then Pete is going to pick you up and drive you to the place the party is going to be."

"Where is the party going to be?" Clark asked him. _At least Pete will be at this party, he might be able to help me, unless he is acting weird, too._

"I can't tell you, but you but, you might want to wear a bathing suit underneath your clothes." Lex suggested, as he came to an abrupt stop. They were parked in the student parking lot, in front of Smallville High.

Clark exited the car and as his feet met the pavement Lex said, "You're acting weird today, Kent."

* * *

**Comment Please! Constructive Criticism is appreciated. Don't be too harsh, this is my first Smallville fanfic. **


	3. Chapter Two: Reality Check

**A/N:**Sorry it took so long to update, school exams started. **Chlark forever!**I recently re-watched the Gemini episode and I thought it was great that Lana got along with Bizarro because that just proves how bizarre she is. (Really she's crazy!) Also, I've been thinking on how to go about Chloe's hair. I mean in the famous _Lexmas _episode it was long and lushes, but then again, she looks beautiful with her short or medium length hair. But since in that episode it was obvious that Clark and Chloe were together I decided to keep it long, maybe. I might change it in the story.

* * *

Chapter Two: Reality Check

Clark walked up the familiar stone steps of Smallville High, as a horde of kids were gathered around Pete Ross, who was handing out expensive looking flyers. The kids who got a flyer ran off back into the building passing it around so that word about whatever got passed around quicker.

A smile grew on the face of Pete as he noticed the approaching Clark and he called out in a chipper voice, "Hey, Clark!"

Some kids in the group gasped and turned to stare over at him. They cleared way for him by exiting into the school, leaving Clark, Pete…and the unnoticed Alicia Baker alone. She was busy chatting on her cell, talking below a whisper. When she noticed what had happened she said her good bye and hung up her phone.

"What was that about?" Clark asked as he approached them, growing slightly anxious by Alicia's presence. (**Note:**No, it's just a Calicia friendship)

"Oh, nothing, Clark, I'm just rallying up some people for the party tonight, you know Lex, the more people there the better the chance of Police trying to break it up, and I mean trying ," Pete answered with an adorable yet slightly goofy grin.

"What party?"An all too familiar voice asked from behind. Clark turned around to come face-to-face with…Lana! (**Note:** Got you didn't I. Don't worry Chloe's comin' soon!)

"Lana!" Clark exclaimed with a shocked expression.

"Uh…do I know you? Hey, Alicia. Hi, Pete!" Lana exclaimed shooting past Clark and pecking Pete on the lips. Clark was frozen in shock for a moment then slowly began to come to the realization that Lana and Pete were dating or something else, in this world. No matter what world he was in it still hurt the same (I had to write that since in season 7 Clark and Lana are sadly together and happy, as if). Lana starred over at Clark with an annoyed glare and entered the school, on Pete's arm.

"She wears backstabber well," Alicia whispered, suddenly standing beside Clark, through clenched teeth.

"What are _you_ talking about?" Clark asked Alicia, trying to keep up any kind of illusion that he'd known Pete and Lana had always been going out.

"Clark, Pete and Lana have been going out for what, a week now. You should be madder than me, I mean; you've had a crush on Lana for how many years?" Alicia asked him as they entered the school a few feet behind Pete and Lana.

When Clark didn't answer she continued, keeping pace with Clark's long strides, "I mean after what she did to you, I'd thought you'd be upset Pete was dating her!" Clark shifted the strap of his other backpack as they continued to the auditorium for orientation.

Clark had no idea what she was talking about so he _attempted_ to play off of it, "Remind me again, what she did exactly." Alicia starred up at him for a moment, figuring out how to respond when _they_ walked in.

[I will make you cry by Nelly Furtado

Do you remember all of those movies where the 'It' girls walked down the hallway in slow motion to the usual promiscuous song, well, this time is no different

Chloe and two girls who looked a lot like Lucy and Lois Lane walked down the hallway in sync. They were chatting with each other joking around and laughing. Chloe wore an outfit that the Chloe Clark knew wouldn't wear, it wasn't too reveling it was just too sexy. Lois and Lucy laughed at something that Chloe said as they walked part Clark and Alicia.

"Hello." Clark called as Chloe began to pass him on their way to the auditorium.

Chloe looked over her shoulder and said, a small smile on her face, which still harbored its unusual beauty, "Hey." The sweet scent of black raspberry and vanilla entered his nose as she glided past him. It was an unfamiliar scent that was beautiful in its own right. Oddly it made him want to kiss her flesh to see if her skin harbored the smell as well.

"So those are the new girls!" Alicia exclaimed starring over to where the three waited in line to enter the auditorium, "Abigail told me they're from Metropolis. The blonde one is the youngest reporter at the Planet, and the tall on is her secretary, and older cousin. The younger one is like the tall one's sister or something. But I forgot their names."

"Chloe, Lois, and Lucy," Clark answered without thinking. Alicia gave him a strange look as they came to a stop at the end of the growing line.

"Well, you're highly informed," Alicia grunted as Pete and Lana approached them suddenly from out of nowhere.

"There not all that," Lana bellowed holding onto Pete's arm for support for her sudden loss of balance.

"Don't be jealous," Pete teased as he wrapped his arm around her invisible waist.

"I'm not but there so unoriginal," Lana mumbled under her breath, glaring over at them as the excitedly entered the auditorium.

"Riiiiiight," Alicia chimed elbowing Clark who was in an infatuated state, after the Chloe he had just seen. Someone who was unlike Lana.

"Right," Clark agreed falling back into the reality he was in now. Where Lana and Pete are together, and Lana hated him. Alicia was one of his friends as the same of Lex, and he thought Chloe was hot.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! ****Constructive criticism. Read and review please, your comments help me with my writing!**


	4. Chapter Three: Tutor Me Not

**A/N:** I just saw this amazing video on YouTube:** Spirit - Theatrical Trailer made by KalEl1029** check it out, it is hilarious. I should warn you there is some Clana, but it looks so professional and it is a riot. Anyway, I have finally decided that Chloe will always be Chloe, with just a little bit more oomph, though she has a lot already. Oh, yeah, there is one more you should check out **Chlark Trailer**** made again by KalEl1029**

Chapter Three: Tutor Me Not

In the auditorium the new freshmen were given a slip of paper, designating them to their homerooms, and then Principal Kwan gave a very embarrassing speech about public affection being shown on school property. Clark remembered that same speech, though it hardly ever was enforced, and then it was on to the school dress code, which half of the freshman girls were violating already.

After the introductions were made by the staff, the auditorium was cleared out and the teachers and other staff members left the young freshmen to wonder around the school alone looking aimlessly for their homerooms.

Clark of course knew the school like that back of his hand, and he assisted Alicia and Pete, who had the same homeroom, in the right direction leaving him alone with Lana. Lana had her arms crossed over her chest and she was in some kind of huff, when Clark came to a stop in front of an open doorway leading into their homeroom, which ironically they had together, ironic because it seemed like Lana wanted to be as far from Clark as possible.

As they entered Clark noticed Abigail Fine, Greg Arkin, Sean Kelvin, Tina Greer, and Jodi Melville among other kids sitting on propped stools chatting on their cells, reading a magazine, chewing gum, or playing tonsil hockey, with their somewhat complete other. The homeroom teacher, a young female, looked much like Desiree Atkins because that was exactly who she was. Her name was written in a fine script on the board and she was wearing the same blue dress she was wearing the day he first saw her.

"Take any empty seat," Desiree said as soon as the two walked through the door. Lana went to the nearest one that was beside a stool occupied by Tina Greer. The two were quickly off into a conversation about their long vacation from school.

Clark plopped down in an empty stool and turned his attention to a large book placed in front of him by Desiree, who was passing around one book per table there being two people to a table. He was the only one in the room sitting at a table by himself. Most of the girls were eyeing him, wondering if they should take the chance of sitting next to a freshmen hottie, or stick to where they were seated.

Well, anyone who wanted to, did not get the chance to because a few minutes later Clark felt a light tap on his shoulder and heard a familiar voice ask, "Is this seat taken?"

"No," Clark answered, starring up to be greeted by a toothy smile that could only belong to Chloe Sullivan.

"Thanks," Chloe said in return, sitting down beside him, and placing her messenger bag on the space of the table before her, "I've been looking for this class for about twenty minutes. The teachers seem to ignore wondering students."

"It's their way of showing us how much we need them to get around here," Clark commented with a smile. She seemed like the Chloe Sullivan he knew but there was no way to be sure.

"Well, you seemed to have gotten around pretty fairly. I saw how you helped your friends find their homeroom. Not many people would have done that, especially the teachers here. It's very considerate."

"I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who would have done that," Clark said starring over at her, watching as she pulled out a spiral from her bag.

"You'd be surprised at how many people would ignore someone, who looked like they needed help getting around, or anything else for that matter….Chloe Sullivan." She informed him extending a hand from him to shake.

"Clark Kent," he said after a short pause excepting her extended hand. Her hand felt soft but Chloe had an amazingly strong grip.

"Class, I would like to welcome all of our new freshmen. Most of you in here will be in my foreign language class, learning the beautiful Italian language. And each of my beginning students will be tutored by one of my advance placement students." Desiree informed them, leaning on the edge of her desk.

"Il pozzo non è che il rigonfiamento." Chloe whispered beside him, rolling her eyes in his direction.

"Very good Ms. Sullivan, maybe you would like to participate in this as a tutor, even though you aren't in any of my language classes," Desiree suggested, more like commanded in a way as if to say she should if she wanted to pass any of the classes she had her in.

"Um, sure," Chloe answered in a hesitant tone. She starred over at Clark who quickly shifted his gaze back into his class book repressing a laugh.

"Class, when you come into my language class we will be learning the Italian language and culinary arts. So have empty stomachs and open minds!"

Before she could say anymore class was cut short by the ringing sound of the dismissal bell.

"Have a nice first day!" Desiree called as the horde of kids ran out of the room to their next class.

[The Girl's Attractive by Diamond Nights

"Chloe!" Clark after her as she exited the room.

Chloe turned on her heel at the sound of her name, a somewhat wide smile growing on her face, "Yeah?"

"What class to you have next?" Clark asked her taking a few steps toward her, cautious not to make any sudden movement that with give Chloe the wrong impression.

"Actually they gave me this period off to set up the newspaper room," Chloe answered him a smirk beginning to form on her face, "You can help me if you want. Principal Kwan said I could ask anyone I wanted to help me set up. I bet he'd even write you an excuse for missing class."

"Uh…sure," Clark answered after a long moment of thought, watching as cliques talked amongst themselves in the hallway and other kids scurrying along to their next class.

"Follow me," Chloe said in an anxious tone a large smile she shifted her messenger bag and led the way down the now empty hallway. Clark, though he knew the way, didn't want Chloe to know that, it would be hard to explain, though he could just say that he passed it on his way to his homeroom.

They came to a stop in front of the closed doorframe of the Torch. Chloe slowly turned the doorknob for dramatic effect, starring up at him as she did it, and slowly let the door creak open.

Inside there were a few desks pushed together in the center of the room, a file cabinet, and a small glass projector to view photos on.

"Well, this is…" Chloe began but was cut off by the sound of loud footsteps coming from out in the hallway. Chloe poked her head outside into hallway to see Lana walking towards the room holding what looked like a pass in her hand.

**Read next chapter's Author's note for the translation of what Ch****loe Sullivan said to earn an unintended**** tutoring spot for Mrs. Atkins. Why is Lana headed for the Torch?**

**Read and Review please. Constructive Criticism please!**


	5. Chapter Four: Secret's out

**A/N: **I'm so anxious for the new _**Persona**_ episode, coming on the 31st; I'm in Germany so I might not have the channel it's on. It gives re-runs here from season 4 to 6. Anyway, I received inspiration for another Chlark fanfic, so when this one finishes I will be right onto another.

**Translation: **Il pozzo non è che il rigonfiamento – Well isn't that swell (if I translated it correctly) My Italian is a little rusty.

* * *

**Chapter Four:**** Secret's out**

Clark poked his head out into the hallway to see what Chloe was looking out and was surprised to see Lana Lang walking toward the newspaper room.

At the site of Clark Lana stopped in her tracks, "Clark!?" She exclaimed in an annoyed tone, "What are _you _doing here?" She asked as she entered the room. Chloe starred from Clark to Lana then back again at Clark.

"Um, well, I'm just going to…uh, be over here," Chloe said in a slightly confused tone. She walked over to the file cabinet and began looking through dusty records.

Clark starred over at Chloe, who was hunched over an open cabinet, then turned his attention to the bewildered Lana.

"Clark, what are you doing here?" Lana asked him a sudden seriousness growing in her voice.

"I'm helping Chloe set up," Clark answered feeling the need to prove something to Lana, though he definitely didn't have to.

"Clark…I have known you for most of your life and you have never been interested in journalism. Why the sudden interest?" Lana asked him interest arising in her voice along with frustration.

"Lana, interests change over time. People change, some just choose not to see it," Clark answered after a long moment of thought.

Lana starred at him, confusion clouding her face. Before she could say something she was interrupted.

"Well, it's getting a little crowded in here. Hope there's room for two more," Lois Lane exclaimed as she entered the room, her younger sister Lucy at her side. Lucy had a big smile plastered on her face; it was obvious that she didn't want to be there.

"Lois!" Chloe exclaimed a large smile on her face as she turned around to great her two cousins, "I thought you didn't want to do the whole school newspaper thing with me."

"Are you kidding Chlo'? Luc and I have been waiting ever so patiently in the Principal's office to get permission to help you. Kwan is so demeaning!"

"He's actually pretty cool," Lucy said starring over at Clark and Lana who were watching their conversation.

"Riiiight, Luc," Lois said, "Who are they?" Lois asked next starring over at Clark and Lana, who were now sitting across the room from each other.

"Lana Lang," Lana informed them extending a hand for them to shake. Lucy took it but Lois was reluctant.

"Clark Kent," Clark said after a long pause of greeting.

"Kent?" Lois asked for confirmation. She starred at him for a moment, eagerness growing on her face.

"Yeah," Clark confirmed starring over at Chloe who was watching him from the corner of her eye.

"The Clark Kent? The Clark Kent who discovered the Kawatche Caves located under Miller's Bend?" Lois asked him excitement radiating off of her.

"Don't even think about it Lo, Clark isn't going to be interviewed," Chloe said cutting in, she placed a stack of folders in Lois' hands in pointed her in the direction of a small desk, "Lucy do I have to get you an assignment too or can you contain yourself?"

"Um…I'm good," Lucy answered taking a seat in the desk beside Lois.

"I'm sorry about Lois. When she meets people she tends to be a little…anxious," Chloe apologized starring up at him with a wide smile.

"It's okay, really." Clark said starring down at her radiant smile.

"Um…I'm still here," Lois bellowed from where she sat her eyes on the inside of the folder in front of her.

"Yeah," Lana said finally saying something after her long silence, just to remind everyone of her presence.

"Yes, um, Lana was it?" Chloe asked her starring at her with a smaller smile.

"Yes it was. Principal Kwan told me to give you this," Lana said handing over the note she had been holding when she entered the room.

_Miss Sullivan,_

_I would like to say that I am glad someone has volunteered to start the Torch back up again, and I hope you will not abuse your journalism abilities to startup a school newspaper based up on lies and gossip. Before each edition is published I would like a list of sources and all the information proved that you are using in the newspaper._

_Thank You,_

_Principal Kwan_

"That was a little unexpected," Chloe said in a sarcastic tone as she finished reading it. She shook her head and put the note down, "Thank you, Lana."

"No big deal," Lana said trying to shrug off what she said. She hated the words _please _and _thank you_. They reminded her of the courtesy that nobody usually showed her. She rolled her eyes in Clark's direction, who was beaming over at Chloe.

"Well, thanks anyway. Um…Lana do you want to help me look through these records?" Chloe was trying to show some attention to Lana, just to get the fact that Clark was starring at her out of her head.

"Surrre!" Lana chimed, faking excitement. She walked over to Chloe and they began pulling out folders.

"Um, Clark can you look through those pictures over there?" Chloe asked him looking up from the inside of a folder. Clark was sitting down by now, starring at everyone around the room that was busy at work. Chloe's sudden suggestion surprised him and he quickly jumped to the task.

Clark watched Chloe and Lana from where he stood over a large box of photos. Lana was whispering something into Chloe's ear and Chloe suddenly burst out laughing. Her angelic laugh. Very pleasant and sweet, her lips were forming words as she replied to whatever Lana had said, and suddenly Lana began to laugh. Clark's focus was suddenly broken by the loud ringing sound of the school bell.

Everyone exited the room, leaving Clark and Chloe alone. Chloe was putting the files she had read in a small cardboard box and as she finished she swiftly glided out of the room.

The rest of the day of school Clark looked for her, but saw her nowhere, it was as if she vanished into thin air. It was finally the end of the school day and Clark was waiting at the entrance of the school as Lex had informed him. He went to the football coach and was informed that football try-outs started in a week, so he would have to tell his father that.

_Honk. Honk._

Clark looked up to see a Ford truck driving up almost onto the curb of where he stood. A darkly tinted window slowly rolled down and Lex's head popped out with a large grin on his face.

"Hey, Kent," Lex exclaimed a large smile on his face, "Hop in!"

"Lex…did you know Lana and Pete were going out?" Clark asked him after a long pause of silence inside of the truck.

"Um, yeah, Clark, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but after what Lana did to you I couldn't break the news to you!" Lex exclaimed as he heard the question. The truck slowly traveled down the road toward the Talon as they talked.

"What did she do to me, again?" Clark asked. It had been on his mind for most of the time he was in school. He couldn't ask Alicia or Pete because they seemed to want to forget about it all of a sudden and he was sure Lana wouldn't tell him.

[Slide by Dido

"Clark, you are really acting weird," Lex mumbled starring ahead at the road, "Can we just drop it?"

"No, Lex, what did she do?" Clark asked starring at him a look of confusion forming on his face.

"I can't believe you are making me do this again!" Lex bellowed small beads of sweat forming on his forehead, "Lana…and I had a fling w-when you went on a trip to Paris for the summer with Pete and Alicia. Okay Clark, I said it!"

"Pull over," Clark said in a calm voice though his heart was beginning to be eaten away to nothing.

"Clark!?" Lex said in a shocked tone.

"Pull over!" Clark exclaimed. They were across the street from the Talon and Clark climbed out of his seat and ran across the street, Lex calling after him.

Inside of the Talon the decor was the same and people were inside drinking their caffeine as usual. Clark held his breath as he came to the counter. Alicia appeared from the back with a tray with a large coffee in her hands. She rested it on the counter and smiled up at Clark. It slowly faded when she noticed the grim look on his face.

"What's wrong, Clark?" Alicia asked him in a panicked tone.

"It's nothing, I'm just feeling a little under the weather," Clark said starring down at the frown growing on her face.

"Oh, okay. Can you serve this over at that table?" Alicia asked him, tossing an apron in his direction. He slowly tied it on and grabbed the tray. He walked over to the table with a fake smile on his face and was surprised to see none other than Chloe Sullivan sitting at the table.

[Island in the Sun by Weezer

"Clark, if you're going to pretend to smile, you're going to have to do better than that," Chloe informed him a bright smile on her face. Clark broke into a wide smile and Chloe's grew larger, "I didn't know you worked here."

"Just part time," Clark said quickly remembering all the times Lana had said that to new friends and old enemies, "Why aren't you asking me what's wrong?" Clark asked remembering all the times Chloe had been there for him.

"Something's are personal, and I can tell when someone wants to keep things to themselves, but…that doesn't keep me from finding out." Chloe informed him with a large grin, "Life is something everyone lives, some waste it…others live it to the fullest. There may be a few bumps in the road, even large mountains, but when you really want to get passed something, you deal with them. My dad used to tell me this when I was a kid. It helped me grow up on a mature level. So, whatever is wrong, I know you can get through it, Clark, you just have to get over those bumps and mountains."

"Chloe?" Clark whispered barely able to speak after what she just said.

"Yeah?" Chloe asked with a smile, her messenger bag strap falling from her shoulder.

"Thank you."

A toothy smile broke out onto her face and she starred up at him with a radiant glow. Clark starred down at her and he smiled, too.

"Your welcome, Clark." Chloe smiled the words forming slowly at the corners of her beautiful mouth.

Chloe picked up the coffee and messenger bag, said her goodbye, paid for her coffee, and left.

* * *

**What is Clark going to do after he has heard ****about what Lex and Lana did? What**** does Clark think about Chloe's words?**

**Read and Review please. Constructive Criticism please!**


End file.
